Sometime
by S.B.N.O
Summary: Naruto gets fed up with Sai's remarks and tries to get him to stop. But things take an unexpected turn. Sai/Naru, impreg. other pairings involved.
1. Enough is Enough

I would like to say I do not own Naruto. And this contains hard yaoi and shower scene.

Naruto, Sai, and Sakura walked down the market. The blonde noticed Sakura stop and look at some flowers. Daffodils. She sighed.

"What's the matter Sakura?" Naruto asked. She waved her hand and walked away. "Awww man, I hope I didn't do anything to make her mad."

"Maybe it's lack of something she wants Naruto. Also something you don't have," Sai said smiling. Naruto threw a punch at Sai.

"Grrrrrrrrr, Sai you know that's a lie," he said with a red face as Sai caught his punch.

"Then prove it Naruto," the pale teen retorted.

"Come over at ten, don't be late," Naruto countered.

"It's a date," Sai declared releasing Naruto's hand. With that he walked away, leaving Naruto to think. He slowly made his way home. When he got there, he made some ramen and sat down. He had ten minutes 'till ten. Ten minutes 'till the man he's been dreaming of was in his house. To explain this: Sakura was his cover. To be clear pretty sure Lee does too. Naruto made Shadow clones and got the place clean. Afterall Sai is coming over. He finished everything with six minutes to go. He got up, took care of his dishes, and went to the bathroom. He put on some music, turned on the shower and climbed in. The music was a perfect volume to block out certain sounds. Like a door opening.

Sai immediately took note of the song playing as he walked in, 'Yeah' by Usher. 'What a sexy song,' Sai thought to himself. 'Especially to shower to.' He sneaked to the bathroom and quietly walked in. He froze when he noticed Naruto dancing while washing his hair.

"So sexy, like a stripper," Sai whispered as the next song came on. 'Shake It' by Metro station. Naruto really was dancing now. Sai just watched until the song ended. Then 'Bohemian Rhapsody' by Queen came on and Sai almost burst out laughing. Naruto was singing. Sai stripped and carefully climbed in. Naruto picked up the conditioner. He squirted some onto his hand and rubbed them together. He put the stuff in his hair. Sai smiled his fake smile and started helping Naruto with his hair. Naruto froze and grabbed Sai's hands. He carefully looked back.  
"SAI!? What the hell are you doing in here?!" Naruto yelled. Still "smiling" Sai looked down and then back up.  
"So, you so have something down there after all," he said "smiling." Naruto immediately covered himself and turned around. Sai looked at Naruto's behind. 'That looks fun too,' he thought to himself. "Naruto, do you need help washing your body?"  
Naruto was too deep in thought to hear Sai or realize the question asked. Sai sighed and grabbed a sponge and body wash. He poured some onto the sponge and started scrubbing Naruto's body. After he cleaned Naruto's entire body he got more of the gel and rubbed it on three of his fingers. He slid them between Naruto's buttocks and shoved one into the blonde, making him jump and tighten. Sai leaned over to Naruto's ear,"Don't worry Naruto. It'll be fine. So, relax."  
"Aaaa, Sai, no stop. Please don't do it," Naruto whined. Sai shoved the other two fingers into Naruto and stretched him. He started pushing them in and out of Naruto. Naruto immediately fell forwards into the wall moaning. Sai removed his fingers as Naruto whined in disappointment. Sai quickly positioned himself in front of Naruto's entrance and pushed into him hitting his prostate. Naruto moaned and leaned forward more into the wall. Sai repeatedly thrust in and out of Naruto pushing him into the wall. The pale teen pulled out of his new lover and turned him around. Sai knelt and took Naruto's hard member into his mouth. He sucked the orgasm out of the blonde. Naruto moaned as he came in Sai's mouth. "Oh god. I, I'm sorry Sai. I-I didn't mean to..."  
"Naruto, why on earth are you apologizing? I wanted that to happen. So don't worry," Sai assured him. Naruto smiled and nodded. Sai stood and hugged Naruto. "You know, I still have this horribly hard erection to get rid of."  
Naruto blushed as Sai pushed him to the wall kissing his neck. Sai smiled as Naruto's erection pressed against him. He picked up the blonde and held him to the wall as Naruto wrapped his legs around Sai's hips. Sai thrust into his team-mate again making both moan. He waited.  
"Sai, huh, don't stop. I need you hard and fast. Please," Naruto moaned looking at the pale teen. Sai smiled and nodded. Then he started thrusting hard and fast. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, oh god Sai! That's it. Ooooo right there. Harder right there. Oh yes. I-it feels so good!"  
Sai smiled and moaned into Naruto's neck. Naruto's inner walls tightened and he opened his mouth. Sai immediately kissed him. They both came moaning into each others mouths. Sai pulled out of Naruto and carried him out of the shower. Sai stopped the music and turned off the shower. He set his lover on the sink counter and turned the shower off. Sai stopped the music and dried them both. He picked up Naruto and carried him to the bed room. He laid his team-mate down and turned to leave when he was pulled onto Naruto. He smiled, pulled the slender legs over his shoulders, and thrust back into Naruto. Sai thrust into his prostate every time making Naruto's back arch and toes curl. He grunted as the idiot ninja dragged his nails down his arms. "S-Sai, aaaahh, feels great. Harder right there. Oh god. Yes, yes, there oooo right there! Haaaa, aaaaaaa!"  
"Mmmmmmmmmmmm, Naruto still so tight. Oh you feel so good," Sai moaned as he went harder in Naruto. Sai leaned down and kissed Naruto as they both came. He pulled out of Naruto and lay next to him. The blonde cuddled into his chest. "Well, I guess we know why Kakashi is late all the time. Yeah, we just have to figure out who." "Sai, I love you," Naruto said and fell asleep. Sai kissed Naruto's forehead and fell asleep.


	2. Bad Timing

In the morning Naruto opened his eyes and sighed. He had his pants and boxers on and Sai was nowhere to be found. "Man, that was an awesome dream."  
He swung his legs over the side of the bed and pain erupted in his lower back. He fell back onto his bed. 'Did I hit my back during training? Wait a minute who's cooking?' Naruto thought. He painfully got up and went to the kitchen. "S-Sai?!"  
"Oh, good morning moany," Sai said happily. Naruto blushed as Sai smiled. 'So the emotionless thing is an act,' he thought as Sai put two plates on the table. He put them down and pulled out a chair. Naruto slowly made his way over and sat down. Sai sat next to him. "Go ahead. I'm sure it's delicious."  
Naruto took his fork and stuck a sausage with it. He ate the sausage and moaned. He turned to Sai and nodded. He swallowed and opened his mouth. "Sai it-"  
Naruto was cut off as his pale lover kissed him. He moaned and returned the kiss putting his arms around Sai's neck. Sai pulled Naruto onto his lap. The blonde moaned into the kiss then giggled. "Sai, the food'll get cold."  
"Then let it get cold," Sai said kissing down the tan neck. Sai quickly moved the two plates onto the chair. He stripped Naruto of his pants and boxers and lay him across the table. He started licking and sucking Naruto's stomach to his nipples.  
"O-on the table?" Naruto asked.  
"I guess we'll start with on the table, then on the chairs," Sai said as he licked Naruto ear.  
"Then what?" Naruto asked as Sai played with his nipples.  
"Anywhere ," Sai declared thrusting into Naruto, who yelped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
"Not at all," Naruto said pushing into Sai then pulling back off making Sai moan.  
"If you want to ride me then say it," Sai declared rolling over and pulling Naruto on top of him. Naruto slowly started bouncing on Sai then he gained speed. Sai put his hands on Naruto's hips pulling him down harder. "Oh god Naruto, you're so tight."  
"I want it hard," Naruto said flipping them so Sai was above him again. Sai started thrusting into Naruto as hard and fast as possible. Naruto cried out in pleasure. His head hung off the table as he wrapped his legs around Sai's hips. Sai panted heavily as he pounded into his lover. Naruto cried out again as he came on his and Sai's stomachs. Sai moaned loudly as he came in Naruto.  
"N-Naruto, I-I," Sai stopped and looked at his blonde. He thought about the consequences of the words he almost said. If Lord Danzo found out Naruto would be killed. He looked again at his lover. Naruto was panting and sweating beneath him with his mouth wide open. Sai kissed him. He pulled away. "Maybe now we should eat?"  
"Yeah," Naruto panted in agreement. They both got their boxers on and started eating. All through out breakfast Naruto was cleaning his and Sai's toros of come. They looked at each other and smiled. Sai gave Naruto a light kiss on the lips. Then someone knocked on the door. Naruto quickly put his pants on and opened the door. "Oh, hi Sakura-Chan. What are you doing here?"  
"Well, Naruto I came here because I wanted to go on a date with you," Sakura answered sliding in past Naruto. He looked at her. She smiled. "Well, are you ready to go?"  
"Uuuuummm, Sakura about that," Naruto started. Then he was tackled onto the floor as Sakura kissed him. He struggled to get her off. She took his hands and put them around her torso. Naruto tried to get away, but he failed. Then he heard a plate shatter as it hit the floor. Naruto looked to see Sai standing in the kitchen. Naruto finally managed to get her off and he clumsily got up. By then Sai had left. "No, Sai it's not what you think! It's not what it looks like! Please don't leave me."  
"I didn't know Sai was here. Why was he here Naruto?" Sakura asked coming towards him. He shook his head as Sakura hugged him. Naruto started crying and sniffing. "It's okay Naruto. I'm here now you don't have to cry."  
"Sai, I'm so sorry," Naruto managed through his tears. Sakura wiped his eyes with her thumbs. She pulled his face up and kissed him again. Naruto pushed her off.  
"Naruto, what's wrong?" she asked.  
"Get out," Naruto monotonously said pointing at the door. She looked at him.  
"Naru-"  
"Out," he said bluntly. Her eyes widened and she left. Naruto sat down crying at the table. He cried for what seemed like hours. Then some one knocked on the door. Naruto made a shadow clone that opened the door. Captain Yamato came in and the clone was gone. "Is some thing wrong Captain Yamato?"  
"No, I just thought I should talk to you," Yamato answered siting at the table. Naruto looked up at him. "I've already talked to Sai, he seemed upset too."  
"Well, I-I-I-I didn't mean to. She kissed me and he came in and then he left. I didn't mean to hurt him. Captain Yamato, I'm in love with him, but all I've managed to do is hurt him," Naruto sobbed. Yamato jumped and then rubbed Naruto's back.  
"I believe you can find him in the market," Yamato said smiling.  
"How do you know he'll talk to me?" Naruto asked. Yamato shrugged and left. Naruto thought about it. Then he got his shirt and ran out of the door. He looked everywhere for Sai in the market, but he was nowhere to be found. Naruto turned to leave when he ran into someone. He looked up and apologized to the man. Naruto realized that was a jonin he seem plenty of times around the village. His name was Shun. They'd met but Naruto doubts he'd remember.  
"Hey, you ok kid?" the man asked. Naruto nodded. "Sorry, my name is Shun. You are?"  
"I'm Naruto. Sorry for running into you again," Naruto said. Shun shook his head.  
"It's fine. You look like you could use a drink. Why don't we go talk about what's wrong at the bar?" Shun asked. Naruto reluctantly nodded. They both walked off to the bar. Sai watched smiling on the outside. On the inside he was furious. Naruto was just going around like a whore. "If that's how he wants to play, I'll let him. Good-bye Naruto," Sai said walking away.  
"Thanks for the drinks. But I should get home now," Naruto said swaying as he walked. Shun caught him.  
"Maybe you should come home with me so you don't hurt yourself," Shun suggested. Naruto smiled at him and nodded. They headed off to Shun's house. When they got there Shun carefully led Naruto to the couch. "You know I could call Kakashi to come get you if you want."  
"No, I don't want him to come," Naruto said getting up. Shun got a glass of water and quickly turned around as he felt Naruto near him. The blonde took the glass of water and smiled at Shun leaning forward.  
Sai walked down the market when he got an idea. If Naruto wants to mess with people they both knew, he would too. But there are multiple people he could choose from. How about Iruka, no that would hurt him to much. What about Shino? No one really talks to him but his team. Sai started to the Aburame house. He smiled when it came into view. Sai looked ahead and smiled as Shino came out of the house and headed to the forest. Sai followed him.  
"Well, I think you should go home now," Shun said climbing out of the bed. He took the blonde home. The whole time avoiding Naruto's mouth. "Stop trying to kiss me. We are done with that now so, just stop. Please?"  
"Awwww, fine," Naruto said sulking. He turned away from Shun to see Sai going into the forest behind Shino. He turned forward. They got to his house and he went in. Naruto found that he really wanted to get it. "What's going on with me? I mean teens are really horny, but this is ridiculous."  
Sai followed Shino until he turned around. Sai stopped. "Why are you following me?"  
"Because, I was following a really cute person. Is that a bad thing?" Sai said with a sincere smile. Shino turned so he faced Sai.  
"Why would you think I'm cute? You've never seen my face or gotten to know me," Shino said in a tone that sounded like anger. Sai looked at him and walked forward. "What are you doing?"  
"In order to get to know you we have to talk. So, let's sit and talk," Sai said sitting. Shino mimicked him and sat opposite him. "First off, tell me about your self Shino."  
"Well, the color I like? That would be the color moss green. My hobbies? I like observing and collecting diferent kinds of bugs. Things I don't like? Spiders. Things I like? I like to play but others stay away from me. It's been that way since we were small," Shino said. Sai stood up. "Tag you're it," Sai said tapping Shino's shoulder. Sai quickly jumped away as Shino came after him. Sai noticed Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru. He jumped to them and started talking to them. Shino sneaked behind them and tagged Sai. The other three jumped away with Shino. Sai chased them. He tagged Ino. Everyone scattered this time. Sai was jumping when he was tackled. He looked down at the culprit. "Naruto, what do you want?"  
"Sai, I'm sorry, that was all a misunderstanding. She kissed me an I fell. But I was trying to get her off. I swear. Please forgive me?" Naruto said almost crying. Sai looked at him suspiciously. "I'll forgive you if you play tag with us," Sai said. Naruto nodded. Then Shikamaru jumped by and tagged Naruto. Sai jumped away. They played tag for a few hours then they stopped. Everyone said goodbye and left. Naruto ran over to Sai. Sai hugged him and kissed him. "We can go home now."  
"Ok," Naruto said hugging him. They walked away to Naruto's place. Sai opened the door and walked in. Naruto kissed him and pulled him to the wall. Sai braced himself by putting his hands on either side of Naruto's head. He smiled into the kiss. Then he picked up Naruto and took him to the bedroom. He dropped Naruto onto the bed.


	3. Mission

In the morning Naruto. Yawned and stretched. He smiled when he looked to the side and Sai was gone. He went out to the kitchen. There was food on the table, but Sai was gone. He sighed and found a note.

Dear Naruto,  
I am sorry My Love, I had to go somewhere this morning. Please don't worry about me.  
Love,  
Sai

Naruto shook his head and ate. It was as good as yesterday. After Naruto ate he took a shower and went to the market. He was walking when something hit his head. He looked to see Sakura standing there with her fist raised. "Sakura what'd you do that for?"  
"Naruto you idiot, we were going on a mission today! So come on," Sakura said dragging him. The only thing Naruto could think of was Sai. He was worried about his boyfriend. They arrived at the hokage office to see Yamato coming out of it. "Sorry. Naruto was slacking off."  
"Ok, let's go," Yamato said leaving. Sakura followed still dragging Naruto. Their mission was to escort a princess home. Naruto shook his head and kept walking. "So where's her home again?" Naruto asked. Yamato turned to him.  
"Well, she lives on the Island of the Crescent Moon," Yamato declared. Naruto looked at Sakura and whooped. Yamato looked at him. "Sorry, we know the prince and king of the island. So it'll be nice to see them again."  
"Too bad you won't be seeing them again," a deep raspy voice. They all turned to see Akatsuki cloaks. "Hidan kill the other two. I'll take the jinchuuriki. Which ever one that is."  
"So, which one of ya's got the demon?" Hidan asked. They remained quiet. "Hey, wait it's that blonde isn't it Kakuzu?"  
"Right," Kakuzu said as his hand launched at Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened as the hand flew towards them. He moved screaming. Kakuzu's hand grabbed Naruto's ankle and pulled him back to the two Akatsuki. Sakura tried to grab him but failed. Yamato's hands clapped together and wood sprang from the ground. Kakuzu and Hidan jumped away. "But Kakuzu, you said."  
"I know, but change of plans. Kakuzu said as tentacles wrapped around Naruto. They quickly jumped away from the two ninja. Yamato sent a letter to Tsunade containing information on the situation.  
Naruto struggled but the tentacles didn't budge. They stopped moving. "Kakuzu, you said I could sacrifice them. Now what?"  
"What about sexual sacrifices? Aren't those better?" Kakuzu countered. Hidan nodded. Kakuzu put Naruto at Hidan's feet. "You can use him for it. Just don't kill him."  
"Ok," Hidan responded pulling off Naruto's pants and boxers. He smiled then pulled his off. "Hey, Kakuzu, why don't you join us?"  
"Why?" Kakuzu asked. "It'll feel real good. That's why," Hidan responded as Kakuzu pulled out a pouch and counted the money.  
"Normally I would, but I have to count the money," Kakuzu said as Hidan pushed into Naruto.  
"Fine, suit yourself." Hidan stared pushing in and pulling out of Naruto. After half an hour Hidan thrust into Naruto a few more times and came with Naruto. The Akatsuki pulled away from Naruto and dressed. They started moving again and finally reached a cave. Naruto moaned from the pain in his lower back. He looked around to discover the cave was a house with rooms and everything. "Hey guys! We're back and we caught a jinchuriki!"  
Naruto groaned as more people came into view. Naruto recognized Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara. The others were mysteries. "Sorry Itachi, we caught yours," Kakuzu said looking at said person. Itachi nodded.  
"We have to rest for a year. Understand," one person with orange hair said. Naruto guessed he was the leader.  
"Yes pein-sama," they all responded. Naruto wiggled again and Kakuzu's tentacles tightened. Naruto winced. Sai returned from his anbu mission and went to Naruto's. He found that Naruto was gone. Then he remembered they were on a mission. Sai sighed and went to Tsunade. "Sai, you're just the person I needed to see. You go get team Asuma and rescue Naruto. He's been kidnapped by Akatsuki. Now go."  
Sai nodded and went to find them. An hour later Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Asuma were out of the village. They found Yamato and Sakura heading east. They exchanged information and set off to find Naruto. Sai looked at the ground and wondered if he should have been there. They looked everywhere, but their friend was nowhere to be found. Eventually they stopped and waited.  
"Could we get Pakun from Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked. They all looked at her. "What?"  
"Why didn't you mention that before?" Shikamaru asked shaking his head. They quickly jumped to the village. TO their surprise they weren't to far from the village. They all went to the hospital. Kakashi wasn't in his room. THey asked a nurse and sho told them he went home. They immediately went there. Kakashi hadn't made it into the building yet. "Hey Kakashi-Sensei, could we use Pakun?"  
"Oh, sure," Kakashi answered cutting his thumb. He summoned all of his ninja hounds. He nodded and went inside. Sakura pulled out a piece of clothing and the hounds all smelled it. They each dispersed. Everyone followed one dog. Sai ended up following Bull.  
"Naruto, don't worry, we are on our way," Sai said out loud. He followed Bull mumbling how he should have been with Naruto. Bull looked at him.  
"You sound as bad as Kakashi when he's worried about Yamato. But he sounds more girly. You must care for Naruto a lot," bull said looking forward again. Sai smiled sincerely. Bull stopped and pointed ahead with his paw. "In there?"  
"Yup," Bull answered. Soon the others showed up and they went into the cave. They found no one. Pakkun sniffed to a closed-door and nodded. Asuma kicked in the door and walked in. He quickly examined the room and found nothing. Suddenly something went up his leg and wrapped around his stomach. He froze.  
"Can I kill this one Kakuzu?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu nodded. "He has a bounty on him so, don't mangle him to much," Kakuzu said as Asuma struggled. Shikamaru quickly used shadow stitching to sever the strange tentacles, while the others rescued Naruto. Shikamaru saved Asuma and they left. They jumped as far as they could. The ninjas stopped for the night. Sai set up his and Naruto's beds in one tent. Sakura looked over and scoffed.  
"Sai, who are you sharing a tent with?" she asked. Sai simply pointed at the huddled blonde. "But Naruto is sleeping in my tent."  
"Then let's ask him. Shall we?" Sai responded standing. Him and Sakura went over th Naruto. "Naruto, Sakura and I were wondering who you were sharing a tent with."  
"Oh, well actually, I was going to sleep in a wooden dome that Captain Yamato made. But one of you can sleep in there too, if you want," Naruto said smiling. Sakura and Sai looked at each other. "But be warned I tend to kick and punch in my sleep."  
"More like completely attack!" Yamato said loudly. Naruto smiled and shrugged. "The dome will also be sound proof inside and out so we won't hear Naruto and he won't hear us in his sleep."  
"If you move then I'll sleep in my tent," Sakura said going back to it. Sai smiled at Naruto.  
"Looks like I'll be sharing a dome with you Naruto," Sai said still genuinely smiling. Naruto nodded. Half an hour later everyone was getting into bed. Yamato closed the dome over Sai and Naruto. As soon as they were sure it was sealed Naruto kissed Sai. Sai kissed Naruto back and pulled their pants down around their lower thighs. "I can't hold out much longer Naruto, I need you."  
"Take me Sai, I need you," Naruto said seductively. Sai just pushed into Naruto and started pulling out and pushing in making the blonde moan. He went faster as he kissed Naruto. Their tongues danced together in a fast tempo. Naruto moaned loudly into Sai's mouth as he came on their stomachs. As Naruto's ass clenched around Sai he was pulled closer to the edge. With one last thrust Sai came in Naruto and kissed him. "I love you Sai."  
"Thank you Naruto," Sai responded kissing Naruto. He and Naruto pulled their pants up and fell asleep.


	4. Unexpected

In the morning they set off to the village quickly. They were almost there when someone stopped them. It was Sasuke Uchiha. "I can come back now, I was only with Orochimaru to gain information and pass it back to the fifth hokage."  
"What?!" they all said simultaneously.  
"You mean to tell me that I almost died trying to bring you back, along with Neji almost dieing too, for nothing?!" Choji shouted. Sasuke sighed.  
"I am sorry for that, and I am fully prepared to take the consequences from you all," Sasuke said glumly. He looked at them and shook his head. Then someone hugged him harshly. He stumbled back and looked down. "Sakura?"  
"Sasuke-Kun, I'm so glad," Sakura said hugging him tighter. He pulled her arms off of him and smiled at her. She smiled and blushed. "You're even more handsome than I remember."  
"Thank you. Now there was something I have to do," he responded. Sasuke turned towards Naruto and Sai. He walked passed Sai straight to Naruto. He stopped right in front of the blonde and pushed his lips to Naruto's in a passionet kiss. Naruto was stunned. Then he started pushing Sasuke off. Sasuke held onto Naruto's arms until something collided with his face forcing him away from the blonde and to the ground. Sasuke looked up rubbing his jaw to see Sai pulling Naruto to him. Sasuke glared at both of them as he stood. "Naruto, you realize I could have stayed with Orochimaru. I could've stayed there. But I didn't, I came back for you."  
"Sasuke, I don't understand you, but I love Sai. I realized that after I first fought him with Shikamaru and Choji. I-I'm sorry, I-I just," Naruto stopped and looked at the ground. An awkward silence filled the group. Then they went back to their village. Naruto went to the hospital along with Sai and Asuma. Tsunade came out and asked for Sai. He got up and walked into the room. Naruto was sitting in a hospital bed with the gown. Sai immediately sat next to his boyfriend. Tsunade shut the door and turned to them. "What's wrong?"  
"Are you two sure you can handle this?" Tsunade questioned. Sai and Naruto nodded. She sighed. "Ok, but it's not normal. You two have been sexually active?"  
Both Sai and Naruto went red as they nodded. Tsunade nodded too. She looked at them and sighed. "It would seem that Naruto has somehow become pregnant."  
"What?!" the two blurted out. She repeated it annoyedly. Naruto looked at Sai as his jaw hung open. Sai hugged Naruto and smiled.  
"What's the due date?"  
"Well, it's in nine months, so you two figure it out," Tsunade said smiling at them. "Although you two should be married now that he's pregnant. So hop to it."  
"Thanks Granny Tsunade," Naruto said standing and hugging her. She nodded as they left. "But how is it possible for him to be pregnant?" Tsunade asked herself.  
Naruto and Sai went home and invited everyone else for a party. Except Sakura. Everybody had fun and thanked the two for inviting them. Naruto smiled as they went to sleep.

"Naruto, Naruto, open your eyes and answer me idiot," Nine-tails said angrily. Naruto blinked and opened his eyes. He was in his head with the ninetails. "Good, you woke up. I have something important to tell you."

"I'm pregnant ninetails! Isn't that great? But we don't know how," Naruto said as Kyuubi glared at him.

"NARUTO! I'm the reason. I'm the reason you're pregnant. Sheesh," Ninetails blurted out. Naruto looked at him and was confused.

"What?" he asked. Kyuubi facepalmed.

"I'm a girl. That's why I hate you more than the other jinchuuriki. They were girls and you're a boy. So there you go," she explained. Naruto still looked confused. "I am a female fox. I went into heat and because you're my jinchuuriki you felt the effects of that. That time a few days was because of me. You are pregnant because of me. Is that clear now?" she asked. Naruto nodded and sighed.

"Thanks ninetails. Because of you Sai and I have a child now. So, thanks, but am I going to have those wierd pregnancy traits?" Naruto asked. Ninetails nodded and burst out laughing. Naruto opened his eyes and smiled when he smelled breakfast. Then ninetails was calling him again. "Yes ma'am?"

"Naruto, another thing I should tell you is that your pregnancy is special. It's because of me, a red fox, so your pregnancy will have the timespan of a red fox's pregnancy. So it'll be a little different," Ninetails said looking at him. Now that he listened he could hear the femininity in her voice.

"Ok, so how long is that?" Naruto asked sitting down.

"It's roughly eight weeks," she said plainly. Naruto fell over with his feet in the air.

"WHAT! EIGHT WEEKS? I HAVE EIGHT WEEKS UNTIL I HAVE MY BABY? HE/SHE COULD BE HORRIBLY PREMATURE AND NOT SURVIVE THEN! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" Naruto yelled at her. She shrugged. Naruto opened his eyes to Sai putting plates on the table. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt his stomach. It was already bigger. He quickly ate the food and put the plate down. Sai looked at him surprised.

"Naruto are you alright?" Sai asked. He shook his head.

"Sai we need to see Granny Tsunade," Naruto said urgently. Sai nodded and got dressed. So did Naruto. They rushed over to the hospital carefully. Tsunade looked at them as they rushed in. "Granny, I need to tell you and Sai something important."

"Well, what is it?" Tsunade asked as they were dragged into a room by Naruto. He stopped and turned to them taking off his jacket and shirt. "What are you doing?"

"He's obviously stripping. Naruto normally I'd be happy to see your body, but the Hokage is here so stop," Sai said plainly. Naruto looked at them and pointed at his stomach. The two looked at it then back to Naruto.

"Ok, ninetails told me it's because of her that I'm pregnant and," Naruto relayed everything ninetails told him. Sai and Tsunade listened carefully nodding the whole time. "And that's how I am pregnant. But it'll only be the span of a red fox's pregnancy which is 52 days and roughly eight weeks."

"Thank you for solving that mystery Naruto. All I can recommend is you eat a good diet, exercise, no missions, and no sex," Tsunade said looking up. Naruto and Sai's jaws dropped. She walked out of the room smiling. Naruto and Sai left the hospital and went to the store. Sai knelt down and took Naruto's hand.

"Naruto will you marry me?" Sai asked. Naruto's hand flew to his mouth as he nodded. Sai pulled out a gold band and put it on Naruto's finger. They bought vegetables and fruits and ,of course, ramen. outside the store Naruto poked Sai and pointed. Kakashi was walking through the market with Gai following him. Naruto giggled slightly. Then he ducked behind Sai. Sai looked where Naruto had and saw Sasuke. He frowned as Sasuke came towards them. "Hello Sasuke-Kun. How are you today?"

"I'm fine. Naruto I know you're there so come out. I need to ask you something. Do you really love him?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. Sasuke grabbed Sai's shirt and held him close to his face. "If you hurt him I swear you'll regret it."

"Very well," Sai said as Sasuke put him down.

"Hey Sasuke, I know someone else you could date. Only if you wanted though. And if he asks I didn't tell you," Naruto said smiling. Sasuke looked at him curiously.

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"Shikamaru. He's to lazy to tell anyone but me and Choji. So there you go," Naruto said nodding. Sasuke looked surprised and walked off.

"Okay, cupid, let's go home," Sai said putting his arm around Naruto. They went home and Sai made dinner and they ate together. After they started planning their little wedding party.

Ok guys, I need the first five comments to help me with an idea for the next chapter. Please help! Thanks.


	5. Horrible Missions

Sai sighed as he got up carefully leaving Naruto alone in bed. He smiled and kissed Naruto's cheek. The blonde shuddered and rolled over. Sai shook his head and left. He quickly jumped to the forest. It was five A.M. It was unusual for Lord Danzo to call him out this early. He stopped when he spotted his superior. He jumped down in front of Danzo bowing. "You summoned me Lord Danzo?"

"Yes. I hear the nine tails brat is some how pregnant. That child is not even possible. Therefor it should be gotten rid of. It cannot be born. If it is the other lands will hear of this and try to steal it," Danzo said stepping forward. Sai looked up at him.

"Sir, I do not understand. Why is this child a bad thing for the leaf?" Sai questioned. Danzo looked at him and sighed.

"This child cannot afford to be born. It might have the destructive power of the fox. It might be uncontrollable, even by the parent. Also the seal of the nine tails is weakest during childbirth. The fourth is no longer around to reseal the nine tails so it could break free of the brat. If other lands hear of this they might try to steal the beast. That is why the child must die. It is for the sake of the village. Now Sai, that is your mission. You must dispose of that child," Danzo ordered. Sai gasped as Danzo looked at him. Then he nodded and jumped away.

"What will I tell Naruto?" Sai asked himself as he jumped back. He stopped at the store and got instant ramen in a cup. Naruto's second favorite. He sighed and went to Kakashi's apartment. He knocked on the door and waited. Not long after Kakashi's door opened, but it was Gai-sensei. Sai bowed. "Can I talk to Kakashi-sensei?"

"Huh? Oh, uh sure. Kakashi one of your students is here," Gai said loudly. Kakashi came quickly into view shushing Gai. Gai looked offened and left.

"What's the matter Sai?" Kakashi asked letting him in. Sai sighed and walked in.

"I have a troubling mission. But I don't want to do this mission. But if I don't someone else will do it. So I came to you to ask what I should do," Sai said quickly. Kakashi blinked at Sai confused.

"I really don't know what to say. What kind of mission is it?" Kakashi asked. Sai shook his head. Kakashi nodded. "In that case maybe it's best to be around your target for a while and improvise. Distract them, then report to Danzo that they're not that dangerous. Maybe that will distract him for a bit."

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei," Sai said smiling. He quickly left and went home to find Naruto pacing in the kitchen. His stomach was slightly larger still. He turned as soon as Sai came in and hugged him.

"Sai don't do that again! I was so worried about you! Where did you go?!" Naruto battered Sai with all sorts of questions until he pulled out the ramen he had bought. Naruto stopped asking questions as soon as he saw the ramen. He thanked Sai and put some water on to boil. Sai shook his head. Naruto was already being pretty moody. It was slightly frighting. Sai shook his head and thought about his mission. He shook his head and looked at his blonde. Naruto was trying to reach something on top of the fridge. Sai came over and reached up. He felt a box. He grabbed it and handed it to Naruto. Naruto shook his head and pushed it to him. Sai looked at it and opened it. He smiled and he saw paints and brushes. Along with canvases and scrolls. He hugged Naruto smiling. "What do you think? Do you like it?"

"Yes. But why?" Sai asked looking at Naruto happily.

"Happy birthday Sai," Naruto answered. Sai smiled. Then he looked down as a horrible feeling rose in his gut. His hair covered his eyes as Naruto tried to see what was wrong. He waved a hand in front of Sai. Danzo's words flashed through Sai's head. He felt the tears roll down his face. "Sai?"

"Yes?" Sai asked as he looked at Naruto. The tears continued to fall. Naruto was worried and Sai was the cause. "I'm sorry Naruto. It's just that this is the first time someone gave me something for my birthday. I'm so happy."

"Really? That's good. Sai, I love you," Naruto said hugging him and kissing him. Sai smiled into the kiss. "Oh yeah, I've already started the wedding plans. I hope that is ok."

"Of course. It's fine," Sai said smiling.


	6. Happy, Sad

Naruto looked at his paper. He frowned as he tried to decide what to do. He got up and ran to the bedroom. "Sai, I need your help."

Sai shot up and looked around for the attack. Naruto showed him the papers. He sighed and shook his head. "Don't do that. I thought you were in trouble. What is it?"

"I can't decide which color to use," Naruto pouted. Sai looked at him and suppressed his laugh. Sai looked at the color choices. It was a light maroon or a dark purple. Sai looked at it and tilted his head. He pointed at the purple. Naruto nodded and left. Sai got up and followed him. Immediately a strange smell hit his nose.

"What is that smell?" Sai asked looking around. Naruto pointed at a bowl of something. He went over and the smell got worse. "What is this Naruto?"

"Uummm, pickles, gummy bears, red bean paste, spearmint leaves, ramen and fish cake. Why?" Naruto asked as Sai gagged. "Sai, what's wrong?"

"That is an interesting food choice. I'll leave it for now. So how's the planing going?" Sai asked kissing Naruto. He gave a thumbs up. Sai went and got some food from the fridge. Danzo's words again flashed through his head. He shook his head. Naruto was looking at Sai confused. Sai smiled and got his break fast. Naruto smiled and stood up. "What're you doing?"

"I'm brushing my teeth and getting ready to go," Naruto said from the bathroom. Sai smiled and ate. Naruto came out of the bathroom smiling. He grabbed Sai and they left. Sai looked around as Naruto pulled him. They stopped in the market. Naruto nudged Sai and pointed. Gaara and Neji were walking through. Naruto ran over and hugged Gaara. "HI GAARA!"

"Not so loud. It's nice to see you. What are you doing out here?" Gaara asked as Neji just stood by. Naruto nodded side to side as Sai came up behind him and hugged Naruto. "Who is this?"

"Oh, right. You haven't met yet. Gaara, Sai. Sai, Gaara. He is the kazekage. Sai is my fiance," Naruto said blushing. Neji and Gaara's eyes widened. Neji pointed back and forth between Naruto and Sai. "Yup."

"So, is he the top or bottom?" Gaara asked smiling. Naruto blushed as Sai made a T with his hands. Gaara nodded and smiled. Naruto pointed at them asking the same question. Gaara pointed to himself. "Neji may seem dominating, but once you get him in bed he'll-"

"Gaara, that's enough," Neji said cutting off the redhead. Naruto giggled at the face he made. They said goodbye and left. Naruto made a clone to chase after them and give them an invitation. Sai smiled and kissed Naruto. Naruto pulled away blushing like mad. He smiled and went over to a store. He looked down at his stomach. Suddenly someone bumped into him. He looked up to see Sakura and Ino. They both looked surprised to see him. He waved as Sakura looked at Ino. Ino nodded and walked off.

"Hi Naruto. What are you doing here?" she asked smiling.

"I came shopping for stuff I need. Why?" he answered. She smiled and put her arms around his neck. She leaned towards his face. "Uuuu, Sakura please stop."

"Why? I like you. It's only natural I want to kiss you and other things," Sakura said as she reached into Naruto's pants. He gasped and started to move away. Sakura followed him. "You've gained a little weight in your stomach Naruto. That's shocking."

"S-Sakura, c-cut it o-out," Naruto choked out as she started stroking his limp cock. He tried to get away again when someone pulled her away. Naruto sighed in relief. He looked to see Sasuke holding Sakura's arm. She looked at Sasuke and hugged him.

"SASUKE-KUN! I'm so glad to see you. You just can't keep your hands off me can you?" Sakura asked as he let go. She hugged him tighter.

"L-let go before someone gets the wrong idea," Sasuke said annoyed. Sakura shook her head. "Hey, let go."

"No, you're my Sasuke-kun," she said stubbornly.

"Oh really? I guess that's why he's going out with you," Shikamaru said sarcastically as he walked up carrying a basket. Sasuke smiled and pulled her arms off him. He walked over to Shikamaru and kissed him. Sakura's jaw dropped and she ran off sobbing. "Sheesh, women are such a pain."

"No kidding," Sasuke agreed. Naruto looked at them smiling until arms wrapped around his stomach. He looked to see Sai behind him. "Hey."

"Hello Sasuke, Shikamaru. It's nice to see you both," Sai said smiling. Naruto nodded. Suddenly his eyes widened and he reached into his pocket. He handed an invitation to Sasuke and one to Shikamaru. They opened them and smiled.

"That's great, we'll definitely be there," Sasuke and Shikamaru said together. Naruto smiled happily. He and Sai got there stuff and left. Naruto saw Iruka-sensei and ran over. He paused as a familiar chakra drew closer.

"Why is he here?" Naruto asked as it got closer. Iruka turned and smiled as he walked towards Naruto. "Iruka-sensei get down!"

"What?" Iruka asked as he ducked. Naruto threw three kunais as Itachi appeared behind Iruka. Itachi leaned down and helped Iruka to his feet.

"What do you want with Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked as Itachi smiled kindly. He leaned over and kissed Iruka making the teacher blush. Naruto looked at them confused. "What do you want with Iruka-sensei?"

"I'm not here to cause trouble. I just wanted to see Iruka," Itachi said smiling at him. Naruto looked at them and made the connection. He smiled and nodded.

"In that case we saw nothing. This is for you Iruka-sensei," Naruto said handing him an invitation. Iruka opened it and gasped. He looked at Naruto tearing up. He hugged the hyperactive ninja.

"Naruto, that's wonderful. You too Sai," Iruka said happily. He looked at the two smiling and crying happily. He wiped his eyes as Itachi hugged him and kissed his neck. Naruto smiled and took Sai's hand. They said goodbye and left to give everyone their invitations. After handing out the invites they went home. Sai smiled as Naruto kissed him. He deepened the kiss. He pulled away as something hit his lower stomach. He looked down and Naruto had his hand on his stomach.

"The baby kicked," Naruto said happily. Sai smiled until Danzo's words ran through his head again. He grimaced and looked down as tears fell to the floor. Naruto looked at him worriedly. "Sai, what's wrong?"

"I-I can't say Naruto. I can't tell you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," Sai sobbed as he ran to the bathroom. Naruto followed him quickly. He pounded on the door.

"SAI! OPEN THE DOOR OR I'LL BUST IT DOWN! NOW!" Naruto screamed at him. Sai opened the door and looked at the blonde. Naruto looked at him concerned. "Sai, what's wrong?"

"I-I can't. I would but I can't. Please don't be angry," Sai said wiping his eyes.


	7. What's Wrong

"Sai, why would I be mad at you?" Naruto asked as he wiped Sai's eyes. Sai grabbed his hands and kissed him. Naruto moaned into the kiss. Sai smiled as they separated. Naruto looked at him and hugged the pale ninja. Sai hugged him back. He looked at Naruto as nodded. "What is it Sai?

"Naruto, I wanted you and me to go on a vacation. Where ever you want. Just for little while. Please?" Sai asked. Naruto nodded into Sai. Sai smiled and looked at him. "Now?"

"Now?" Naruto asked backing up and looking at his fiance. Sai nodded. Naruto sighed and looked around. "I guess we need to pack and mmmm."

"And decide where we're going," Sai said smiling. Naruto nodded as Sai stroked his dick. "As well as deciding how long to go."

"Mmmmmmm, no...Sai you...choose...how...aaaaa...long we...go," Naruto moaned as Sai stroked him faster. Naruto hugged him tightly as warmth crept up his stomach. He moaned loudly as he came on Sai's hand. Sai smiled and looked Naruto in the eyes. "Now it's...your turn."

"What?" Sai asked as Naruto leaned down and pulled Sai's half erection out and started sucking on it. Sai moaned as he thrust into Naruto's mouth. Naruto lightly ran his teeth over Sai's hardening erection making him shudder and pull Naruto onto his erection. He came quickly in the blonde's mouth. Naruto swallowed it and Stood up. "I'll go ask her."

"Ok, hurry back," Naruto said pecking his lips. Sai smiled and left. Naruto ran to the bedroom and started packing. He tossed clothes into the suitcase quickly and unorganized. He ran and grabbed their toothbrushes and toothpaste. He smiled as he thought of all the places they could go. He jumped as the door opened again. He ran to the door to hug Sai. He froze as an anbu came in. "W-what do you want?"

"I'm here for classified reasons Naruto Uzumaki," the bird anbu answered. Naruto shook his head and ran. He screamed as he was tackled. Naruto looked to see Sai and he smiled. Naruto threw Sai off as the anbu tried to stab them. Naruto screamed as his arm was pierced through by the kunai. He looked up as the anbu grunted. The bird fell to the floor with his head at an odd angle. Sai grabbed Naruto and took him to the hospital. He was immediately taken to the E.R. Naruto shook his head as they put a mask to his face. He breathed in and out slowly calming down. Sai watched as they started healing Naruto's arm. Naruto looked at Sai smiling.

"Sai, I love you. I love you a lot. Like this much," Naruto said moving one of his arms all the way away from his body. Sai smiled and took Naruto's hand and kissed it. The woman doctor blushed as she looked at Sai. Naruto smiled and looked around.

"Naruto, we can go for a few weeks. Anywhere you want," Sai said leaning over his fiance. "Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, we'll get married after we come back. Right?" Naruto asked overly happy. Sai nodded and kissed Naruto. "Let's go to the island of the Crescent Moon."

"Why there?" Sai asked.

"I know the king and his son. They said come back anytime," Naruto said happily. Two days later Naruto and Sai were going to say good bye. They burst into the Hokage office. Tsunade looked up and smiled. "We're leaving today Granny Tsunade. We'll see you when we get back. Look, look. My stomach's bigger again."

"Well, Naruto, it would seem you are coming along nicely with your pregnancy," Tsunade said getting up. She walked over and lifted Naruto's shirt. She felt it and smiled. "You're going to be great parents. Both of you."

"Thanks Granny Tsunade," Naruto said hugging her. After their hug Naruto and Sai left for their vacation.

"Wait, where are they going and when are they getting back?" Tsunade asked herself. She face planted on her desk. The next thing she knew the door opened again. "What?"

"Uuuuummm, Tsunade-sama, I was wondering if you'd seen Lee," Tenten said annoyedly. Tsunade looked up at her.

"He just left to the market I think," Tsunade answered. Tenten nodded and left.

In the meantime

"Naruto are you sure you know where we're going?" Sai asked. Naruto nodded as he jumped.

"Of course," Naruto said happily. Naruto stopped and looked up smiling. He pointed as Sai dropped next to him. In the middle of a lrge body of water was a cresant shaped island. "There it is."

"Hmmm, how strange. It really is shaped like a crescent moon," Sai said looking at the island. Sai picked up his blonde ninja and started towards the island.

Sometime later

Naruto smiled as he looked at the village. He turned to Sai and smiled. "Sai, thank you for going with me. How long were we gone?"

"About a month and a half, why?" Sai answered. Just then Naruto and him started walking to their village. They headed strait to Hokage mansion. Naruto knocked and smiled.

"Come in," the lady Hokage said. Naruto opened the door smiling. Tsunade kept writing and waiting for them to report. "Well, whaddaya want?!"

"To say hi and we're home," Naruto said hiding behind Sai. Tsunade's head snapped up. She blinked and looked at them. "Hi?"

"Well, it's good to see you both. Naruto you've really gotten big in this short time. You're stomach's huge. I'll have to get you in for an ultra sound," Tsunade said smiling. Someone knocked on the door and entered. They turned and Sai cringed. Danzo stepped in. As he saw the two standing with Tsunade he glared at Naruto. "Danzo, what do you want?"

"I have come about that," Danzo answered pointing at Naruto's stomach. Naruto automatically shielded his massive stomach. Tsunade looked at Danzo questioningly. "That child is a danger to our village. If it's aloud to live or be born it could put us in danger. We must be rid of it."

"No, you can't, you can't take my baby!" Naruto yelled at Danzo. THe old man turned to him frowning. "I don't care who you are! I won't let you!"

"Nor will I sit by and let this happen. Danzo if you so much as hurt Naruto or send someone to I will personally take you down," Tsunade said glaring at him. Danzo frowned and left. "Now, about that ultrasound."

"Yes, yes. We'll come in soon," Naruto said nodding.


End file.
